1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the device chip and device controlling method, and more particularly to a mobile device chip and mobile device controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones play an important role in people's daily life. For current and next generation of mobile phones, there is a strong demand for reducing the power consumption and making the mobile phones more energy-efficient to maximize operating lifetime under a limited battery power supply.
To reduce the power used in audio playback is one way to reduce the power consumption of the mobile phones. For this purpose, some mobile phones are implemented to have an additional multimedia chip in addition to the mobile device chip, and some mobile phones try to improve their power management without additional multimedia processor.
In regard to the first way, although adding another multimedia chip would reduce the power consumption, the cost of the mobile phone is highly increased. In the second way, system loading, running tasks and running process will be detected to manage clock signals and turn on/off relative hardware. However, the reduced power consumption is very small in the second way and the power wastage is still very considerable because of the basic power overhead. Therefore, how to find an efficient way to reduce the power consumption is an important issue to the mobile phones.